You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
by nibby9
Summary: A little one shot about how Arthur reacts when his manservant disappears for a few days.


Blimey, I'm really in the mood to write today Here's another one shot to entertain you peeps!

Please, please review because they make me so happy! Feel free to give constructive criticism or any ideas you have!

On with the story!

* * *

The first day Merlin disappeared, no one worried at all. It was obvious in Arthur's mind that the fool was drinking the day away in some tavern and would later trudge back to the castle looking a bit worse for wear, fit to collapse from fatigue/drunkenness. Nothing too unusual.

Of course, that was when Arthur thought that his hapless servant would return, albeit incredibly late, sometime that night.

By morning, a certain King was very annoyed with a slight hint of worry. Merlin had probably fallen asleep in some street somewhere and needed a good bashing round the head and a week in the stocks for wasting Arthur's time.

When Gaius came knocking at his door, searching for his ward, Arthur knew something was off. But Merlin always came home so he comforted the old man with jests about Merlin's drinking problem and how he was sure to return soon. Something in the physician's eyes didn't believe him.

Although he wouldn't show it, Arthur was worried but as the King, he could not show distress for a mere servant.

No, by next morning, Arthur showed distress for a friend.

Merlin didn't come home like usual and he knew something was wrong. Search parties were dispatched at noon with many knights gladly volunteering to look for their friend. It shocked Arthur just how many allies his servant had gathered in his time under his service and it confused him even further when he remembered just how awful he was at his job he actually was.

No matter, Arthur was glad that everyone shared his concern for the clueless servant who couldn't possibly survive a day alone with the number of mercenaries and bandits patrolling through the neighbouring forests.

Sundown on the third day lit a burning need for Arthur to find his friend. He had no idea just how much he needed Merlin by his side although he would never admit just how much he relied on the boy from Ealdor. The thought of him lying injured or even... no, that was not possible. He would be fine. He had to be.

Arthur reluctantly slept, Merlin's disappearance never straying from his mind, endless possibilities pouring through his mind as he slept. He would just have to continue the search in the morning, and the next, and the next until he was found, that much was certain.

Preparing himself for the worst, Arthur struggled to hide his relief with anger and annoyance when he heard a familiar wake up call.

"Come on Arthur! Up and at 'em!"

A goblet soared through the air and missed the younger man by a hair's breadth. He was swaying ever so slightly and had a very well disguised limp, not that Arthur would notice.

"Where have you been, Merlin?!" The King shouted in anger but showing concern as he clambered out of his bed.

Merlin's half-forced grin faltered for just a second but was replaced almost instantaneously in a bid to make it appear nothing was wrong.

"Oh, you know... the tavern?"

It was more of a question than an answer but Arthur couldn't care less as he grabbed him into a manly hug before stepping back and brushing himself off, pretending like it never happened.

The relief was carefully masked despite the fact he was so glad his friend had returned alive and in one piece. However, now he was annoyed.

He could tell Merlin was lying about where he had been but he didn't press it any further, knowing Merlin would wiggle his way out of it somehow. Instead, he opted to return to their usual banter.

"Well, Merlin, as you decided to be so leisurely to take three days off to drink, I'm sure you wouldn't mind three weeks in the stocks as punishment!." Merlin's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Three weeks?" He questioned appauled at the prospect.

"Do you want to make it four?" The manservant shut his mouth instantly.

"Oh come on Merlin, your fans have missed you!"

"They used potatoes! Potatoes!" He said incredulously.

"You should sort out your drinking problem then."

Merlin frowned, picked up the disregarded clothing all over the floor and made for the door.

"Glad you're back, Merlin." Arthur added in an undertone.

For the first time in four days, Merlin genuinely smiled.


End file.
